Blaze of Glory: A Sonic Fanfiction
by Dman94
Summary: Alright, this is my first attempt at a Sonic Fanfic, hope you like it. The pairing is: Blaze-OC. Please comment!  Also, big thanks to my amazing beta readers: Flame master 17 and Chante-chan. Without them, this story wouldn't be half as good as it is now.
1. Chapter 1

"Silver, What are you doing?" I heard Blaze's voice as I walked down the street. "I don't like this! Stop it! "

What the hell? I thought.

I walked closer and I heard Silver's reply: "Come on, Blaze, you know you want me! I know you like this. Just admit it!"

"No I don't! I just want to be friends! Stop touching me! "

"Well, that just too bad! That's not what I want… "

Blaze was crying now, and I sped up and started running down the alley they were in. Then I saw them, Silver was holding Blaze just above him with his telekinesis, slowly lowering her towards him. I saw the pain in Blaze's eyes, the utter fear in her stature. I felt my rage bubbling just below the surface.

"Oi, Silver!" I called, pulling my arm back, my anger screaming for release.

He turned around to be met with my fist.

XXX

I picked up the limp Blaze and ran before he could get up. I didn't know where her house was, so I took her to mine. The anger in me had still yet to subside, and I wished nothing more than to go back and strangle the stupid boy.

It was morning when she woke up, and I was making breakfast.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" I said, trying to sound supportive.

Blaze blushed, then she turned away and said softly, "Thank you, if you hadn't came when you did, he would've… he would've…" At that she started crying. Her tears burned a path down her face that bothered me beyond what words can explain. It just won't stop bugging me…

"Hey" I said "Come on, where's the strong girl I know, hm?"

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me, tears still flowing. Then, she threw her arms around me. Her body was warm and soft on mine, and I smiled slightly.

We hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the smoke alarm went off. Oh…Shit!

I whirled to face the stove, only to see the pancakes I was making were going up in flames. The smoke burned my nose as I franticly looked for something to put out the fire with.

"Crap, crap, crap" I said as I tried to put out the fire. It became a mantra to me until I found a bottle of clear liquid. Saved!

I poured what I thought was water on the fire. It wasn't, it was vodka (So I like vodka, okay. Sonic isn't as much of a kiddy game as you think, deal with it in therapy). I franticly got some water out of the sink and finally put out the fire, wondering why I hadn't thought of that in the first place.

"Well" I said "There goes our breakfast." I muttered sadly. What a waste of perfectly good pancake mix.

Blaze couldn't help it any more; she burst out laughing, her tears rolling down her face for an entirely different reason. I almost found humor in the situation, but more so was I glad that her tears had stopped. I can't stand to see a woman cry.

"Better to laugh than to cry, as they say"

Then, in one fluid motion, she slid a chair in front of me and stood on top of it. She paused for a moment, my confused gaze causing her a second's hesitation. Then her face descended to mine. What pure bliss those lips wrought! I met her fevered advances in kind, grabbing the side and back of her head. My tongue slid past those velvet lips to join in the passionate dance that they were currently engaged in. Finally, we had to come up for breath.

"So, what do we do now?" I said after we broke off the kiss.

"We make another breakfast" She replied, giggling at my sputtering as she stalked toward my refrigerator.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Blaze and I started making another Breakfast. She insisted that I do all the hard labor. Be that cutting, chopping, cleaning, or cooking… About twenty minutes after we started, the doorbell rang, loud and obnoxious in my ears.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud. I tensed slightly, my hands becoming fists before I could stop them.

"Go find out" Blaze told me softly, "I'll finish breakfast."

"You sure?" I asked softly, unsure about leaving the small woman alone.

"Yes, now go." She said slowly, as if I had not understood her simple words. I rolled my eyes.

As I walked to the door, I remembered: Sonic was supposed to come over today so we could play my new video game. That, more or less likely, was who was ringing my doorbell as if they had no common sense.

I opened the door, and sure enough, Sonic was there, all grins and laughs, pokes and prods.

"Hia, Alex, you ready to lose?" He said, jokingly.

"Yeah" I replied, halfheartedly. I would normally jump at the chance to play games with Sonic… but now, not so much.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I muttered.

"Does it have to do with Silver being a jackass?"

"How'd you know?"

"I passed him on the way here, and when I said hi, he flipped me off"

"Yeah, He did, or rather tried to do, something much worse yesterday."

"What did he do?"

I lowered my voice "He tried to rape Blaze."

"That douching asshole"

"I know."

"But how do you know he tried to do that?"

"Because I saved Blaze"

"Holy crap" Sonic started to whisper "I heard from Amy that she has a bit of a crush on you"

"That's interesting"

"How so?"

"Because I love her, too"

"That's perfect."

"Yeah"

"Now I think we should get inside, Silver said he was looking for you, and now I know why"

"You're right, come on in" I said before leading Sonic into the living room.

"Do I smell bacon?" Sonic asked.

"Wel-" I started to answer.

Blaze walked in, saying "Yes, Sonic there is bacon, and you're welcome to join us, if Alex is ok with it. It is his house after all."

"Yeah, sure" It mattered not to me.

"Cool" Blaze replied before walking back into the kitchen.

"She's at your house?"

"Yes, I didn't know where her house was, and even if I did, that's the first place Silver would look"

"True, but did you…" Sonic made a gesture by forming the thumb and index finger on his right hand into a circle and sliding his left index finger back and forth through the hole.

"No, god no. Way to soon." I almost had the decency to blush. Almost.

Just then, a large rock flew through the window. It flew past me, narrowly missing my head as I ducked out of the way. I resisted the urge to cringe and jump back.

"Shit!" I yelled, "Blaze, hide!" My mind was running circles around me. My panic jumped around me.

"I can protect myself, Alex!" She yelled back, her voice indignant.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you if he catches you by surprise"

"But-" She replied, halfheartedly.

"Please, do it for me" I gazed at her openly, praying that she would listen for once.

"Ok" She ran through the house, hiding her small form from view.

"Sonic, you hide, too"

"You're kidding, right?" He looked at me as if I grew another head.

"No, this isn't your fight" Silly hedgehog.

"Fine, but I'll be near if you need help"

You're probably wondering how Silver hasn't busted in yet, right? Yeah, it was because he was already inside, he came in through the back entrance and tackled me in the back, knocking the wind out of my chest and leaving what I was sure would be a big bruise. Gaining the strength to get up, I lifted myself onto one elbow.

I rammed my elbow into his stomach and said "Son of a bitch. Silver, you really are a jackass. Is this always how you treat friends?"

"No, only ones who piss me off"

"You kinda deserved it, I mean, you tried to rape Blaze."

"I took what was rightfully mine, my plaything." That self righteous prick! How dare he say such a thing?

"You're WHAT!" I yelled, enraged, my vision blurring at the sheer force of those two simple words.

"My plaything, after all, I've saved her numerous times. She should be mine, that's how it worked with Sonic and Amy, right?"

"No, they LOVE EACH OTHER!" I screamed as I ran at him.

Silver easily slammed me into the wall with his telekinesis. Damn him all the way to the seventh layer of hell and back.

"Fuck…you" I breathed before spitting blood at him. My vision blurred now for an entirely different reason.

He started slowly crushing me before Blaze ran out of the closet "No, Silver, don't!" She yelled.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" His glare burned me. She stood there, unfazed and I had to remind myself that I was still alive. He would have to pry her from my cold, lifeless hands.

"Just let him go. If you do, I'll…I'll let you have me." She whimpered as she fell to her knees.

"No!" I screamed.

"Shut up worm, we're talking" Silver shot back.

"Please, don't hurt him" Blaze pleaded.

Silver started laughing "Oh, oh my god" He said between laughs "You love him, don't you?"

Blaze's cute purple cheeks turned a bright crimson, about two seconds before Silver decided to start crushing me again.

I yelled in pain and Blaze said "Please…I'll do anything, just let him go."

"Alright, I'm a fair man. Beg, bitch."

Then I saw something in Blazes Eyes that Silver probably didn't see… pure hatred, pure unadulterated hatred.

She slowly rose, gathering a small fire in her hand, stalking slowly toward Silver, who still didn't seem to get the message.

"I DON'T BEG!" She screamed before shoving her hand into Silver's chest, incinerating him.

I fell to the floor and collapsed, my vision finally fading away, but there was one thing…

My smile just wouldn't fall from my face.

That fucker finally got what he deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a hospital.

I sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my entire body, but at that point, I didn't care.

"Blaze!" I called out, still groggy and unable to see clearly.

"She's not here right now." I heard tails say.

"Yeah, but she'll be back soon." Knuckles added.

My vision cleared and I saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in my hospital room.

"Where's your girlfriend, Sonic?" I asked, but I already knew the answer, Amy was eating with Blaze, they are best friends after all.

"Well" Sonic said "She's eating with Blaze, downstairs."

"Yeah." Tails said "We had to practically force Blaze to go down and eat, she wouldn't leave your side. Thank god Amy came, because she talked Blaze into eating."

"Ok" I said before standing up.

"Whoa, whoa." Sonic said "You're supposed to stay in bed for at least three weeks."

"Really, how long's it been?" I asked.

"Three days."

"Long enough."

I started walking towards the door.

"Don't make us stop you" Knuckles said.

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Probably."

"True, but please, just let me go"

"Fine" Tails said " Apparently there'll be no reasoning with him, so let him go, guys, he'll learn his lesson."

"Ok." Sonic and Knuckles said, sighing in unison.

"Thank you." I replied before walking out the door, every step felt painful.

I limped to the elevator and got in. I pressed the button to go down waited. When the doors opened I walked out and into the cafeteria, or _café,_ as the staff call it(But then, aren't cafes supposed to have good food?).

I saw Blaze and Amy immediately, they were sitting at the table closest to the door.

Blaze's back was turned away from the door, and Amy was facing me.

"Um, speaking of Alex" Amy said to Blaze "There he is."

Blaze nearly fell out of her chair, but somehow, I closed the distance between us and caught her.

"Alex?" Blaze asked.

"In the flesh."

Then she slapped me across the face.

"How dare you walk out of your room, you could have gotten severely hurt, you moron. And another thing-"

"I'm sorry Blaze, I just wanted to see you."

"-I love you."

Then I kissed her, deeply and passionately, not noticing anything other than Blaze's beautiful eyes. After a long moment, Amy cleared her throat.

"Yes?" I asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Um, Blaze? Can I speak to you privately?" She answered.

"Sure Amy. Hang on Alex, I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." I replied.

Amy and Blaze walked away and after waiting for about five seconds, I followed them. They had gone into the women's restroom. I waited at the door, listening to their conversation.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Amy cheered. "Blaze, you and Alex are perfect for each other!"

"I know, but I just wish it didn't take Silver almost raping me for me to understand that. I can't believe I killed him, he used to be one of my best friends. Until that day…"

"Yeah, but he was a jerk anyway."

"You're right, let's go back to Alex."

_Crap, crap, crap_. I thought as I attempted to run back to the "Café".

About halfway there, I tripped and fell.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered.

I started getting up at about the same time that Blaze and Amy walked up to me.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hi" Blaze said. "What's up?"

"I…needed to use the restroom, I started walking over that way, but I fell."

"Oh, ok" Blaze said before she and Amy helped me up.

Amy said "So, Alex, how's recovery coming along?"

"No idea, I just woke up, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Ok" Amy replied "Well we should go back to your room."

"Wait," I said "I remembered something important."

"What is it, Alex?" Blaze asked me, clearly concerned.

"Right before Silver died, I swear I heard him tell me 'take care of her'."

"What!" Amy said, shocked "that doesn't sound like him, recently, anyway."

"I know, but I also know what I heard."

"I believe you, Alex," Blaze replied "Because he told me he was sorry."

We all walked back to my room in silence, each of us lost in thought. Personally, I couldn't get my mind off Silver. And before you say anything insinuating that I'm gay, let me explain. I was thinking about his sudden change. One day he was the nice guy we all knew, and the next, he was a raging psychopath intent on having sex with Blaze. And why would he apologize ? What brought on the change, and why so suddenly? Only time would tell, and tell it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaze of Glory: Chapter 4

We walked into my room and I colapsed on the bed.

"Son of a bitch, I should not have walked downstairs."

"No, you shouldn't have, Alex." Blaze said playfully.

Then, the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Alex." The doctor said "How's recovery?"

"Fine." I said.

"Good, good. You seem to be healing much faster than most people, or animals, rather."

"When can I leave?"

"Well, I'll take some x rays, but you'll probably be able to leave today."

"Sweet." I said.

Blaze spoke up "Are you sure he'll be fine doctor?"

"Yep, he'll be just fine."

Three hours later, we were walking out of the hospital.

Most of us said our goodbyes and split up, but Blaze and I stayed together.

"It's getting late, shouldn't I walk you home?"

"You wanna get rid of me?" She said seductively.

"Well, no, but…"

"I get it, but I can't go home, it got burnt down."

"What? But… how?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Before Silver came to kill you, he set my house on fire."

"That asshole" I replied, very intellectually.

"That, _dead_, asshole."

We both laughed "Ok, let's get you to our house."

"You mean I can stay with you?" Blaze asked.

"Damn right, do you really think I would leave my girl on the street?"

We walked home and went to the bedroom, that night was the best night of my life.

Two weeks later.

"Alex, I'm pregnant." Blaze told me

I practically choked on my coffee "Your, _**WHAT?**_"

"I'm, um, pregnant." Blaze looked down at the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her slender form "It's okay, baby, we'll raise the kid together."

"You're okay with having a baby?"

"Yes, Blaze. I love you, and I'm sure I'll love our baby."

"Okay." She replied.

"Good, now that that's settled what do you want for bre-"

Shadow came running through the closed front door, shattering it into so many pieces.

"Oh, hi Shadow. Thanks for dropping by, no need to knock or anything. I mean it's not like we need a door."

"Give it a rest Alex, Eggman's back!"

"Yeah, well, I'd love to help out and all, but Blaze and I have our own problems."

"Like what, exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but Blaze is pregnant."

"I thought you stopped that jackass from raping her."

"I did" I smiled.

"Okay, I get it. But we could still use your help Alex."

I looked at Blaze. She nodded approvingly.

"Alright, I'll help." I said.

"I'm coming too." Blaze said, with new resolve.

"What? But Blaze," I started "You're pregnant, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not even one week pregnant, I think I'll be fine, Alex. I'm coming, and that's final."

"Okaaay." I sighed.

Blaze glared at me, her beautiful eyes like ice daggers.

"Blaze, it's not like I don't want you with me for this, I do. But I just don't want you, or the baby, getting hurt. You can come with us, but I want you to be careful, okay?"

"I don't need your permission, Alex." Blaze replied.

We both started laughing and I held Blaze in my arms, enjoying the moment.

"Uh, yeah" Shadow stated "I'm right here."

Shadow's comment just made us laugh harder. He rolled his eyes at us.

"Guys, we need to go to the meeting!" Shadow yelled, exasperated.

"What meeting?" I asked, still laughing slightly.

"The one where we decide how to handle the Eggman problem."

"Oh" I sighed "Okay."

Blaze stood up, "Well, let's go, Alex" She said.

"Yeah, let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into Tails workshop (our usual meeting spot) and met Sonic, Amy,  
Tails, and Knuckles.

"Alright," Tails said, "Everyone's here, good. Now let's get started."

"Okay everyone," Sonic said, "Eggman is back. We don't know how he got back  
here, but we need to stop him, soon. And, of course, he seems to be after the Chaos  
emeralds again, so it's a good thing we have one here."

"That's pretty much it." Knuckles concluded.

"Do we know where he is?" I asked.

"Well, he broke into the museum in town earlier today, but we  
don't know much more than that." Amy stated.

"Okay" Blaze said "Then we should start at the museum-"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, my plaything." A strange voice echoed from

outside.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know" Blaze said, igniting fire in the palms of her hands "But let's  
find out."

Amy shouldered her Piko Piko hammer, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles readied there fists,  
Tails grabbed a wrench, and I slammed my fist into the ground and brought a  
spear out of it.

"How'd you do that?" Blaze asked.

"I have no idea, now let's kick ass!"

We walked outside and saw Silver floating in the air, his eyes blood red.  
Behind the psychokinetic hedgehog loomed none other than Eggman.

"But…how?" I thought aloud, "Silver is dead…"

"Oh, Alex," Eggman chided, "Silver's been dead for quite some time, even before  
Blaze here 'killed' him"

"What?"

"Heh, heh, heh!" Eggman laughed, "Silver's body has been my puppet for quite  
some time. After all, I took it myself."

"What the hell are you talking about, you asshole?"

"It's very simple, really. I forced his soul out of his body and replaced it  
with part of mine. His soul still exists, someplace safe, where you'll never  
find it. He is quite annoying, though: he somehow still has a little bit of  
himself in his body, that's how he apologized to you, the arrogant bastard."

"You lying sack of shit!" Blaze yelled. "Silver can't be here, he's a pile of

ashes!"

"That was merely a clone, my plaything. Now, my pet, attack them!"

Silver hurled a huge boulder at Blaze and she sent it burning to the ground.

Silver threw more boulders, and Amy jumped in and hit one back at Silver with  
her hammer. A stray boulder flew my way and I swatted it aside with  
my new weapon, sending it over the edge of a nearby ledge.

As Silver fought Blaze and Amy, I saw Eggman wave his hand in front of him,  
somehow opening a gateway to parts unknown.

Crap, I thought before running at him. He walked through the gateway and as I  
ran towards it, it snapped shut.

"Damnit." I cursed. "He got away."

Just then, Silver disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, one of the huge blackened boulders was clearly visible,  
yet there were unburned sections, clearly in the shape of words. They said  
"Blaze is the key" What did that mean?

"I'm the key to what?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon enough." I answered. "Silver  
was clever, though."

"Why do you say that?" Tails asked.

"Because, with what control he has left, he left us this clue in a way only  
Blaze could reveal."

"Well yes Alex, but what if this is a trap of some sort?" Amy asked.

"The answer is simple. I go in first, and you make sure Blaze doesn't get

hurt."

"Alex," Blaze interjected, "You chauvinistic pig. I am just as good a fighter  
as anyone here, and so what if I have a disadvantage right now, I can still  
kick Eggman's fat ass, and besides-"

I turned away so no one would see the tears that were streaming down my

face.

"Alex! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Blaze said, then "…

Alex?"

She walked around in front of me and saw that I was crying.

Blaze looked at the rest of the group and they walked away "What's wrong

honey?"

"I don't want anyone to hurt you Blaze, you mean everything to me, you're my

world…"

She flung her arms around me and kissed me for a long time.

"You just need to trust me Alex." She said after we broke the kiss off.

"I do trust you, honey." I said "it's the assholes like Eggman out there that I  
don't trust."

"It'll be ok honey." She told me.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to say that to you?"

She giggled, before I picked her up in my arms and carried her back towards  
the workshop.

She smiled up at me and said "You know, a girl could get used to this, Alex."

"Good." I replied "because if I ever think you need to be carried, I'm  
carrying you."

She blushed and I kissed her on the nose before I carried her into the work

shop.

Everyone was inside waiting for us and as I set Blaze down in a chair, they  
turned to look at us.

"You can quit hiding the binoculars Sonic, and next time, you should turn off  
the TV feed from them first." I said as I pointed to the TV hanging from the ceiling,  
which showed a running picture of the floor behind sonic. "And you can turn  
off the listening device Tails"

"But, we only wanted to make sure you two were all right, Alex." Sonic

replied.

"God, what are we, the hot new couple around town or something?"

"Well, yeah, kinda." Tails said, rubbing the back of his head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaze clutch her stomach with a pained  
expression on her face. I ran to her side.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked franticly.

Her expression of pain dulled slightly. "It's nothing, just pains from

the…"

I nodded, knowing what she meant, and Shadow stood in the back of the room,  
watching carefully.

"The what, Blaze?" Amy asked, clearly worried.

"The pregnancy..." Blaze answered before clutching her stomach again.

I held her close "It'll be alright honey, it'll be alright."

Sonic clenched his fists "I thought you said you stopped that ass wipe

Alex!"

"For the umpteenth time, I did stop Silver! It isn't his baby inside Blaze,  
it's mine."

"Oh" Sonic said, his eyes widening.

Everyone in the room stared on in shock, with the exception of Shadow,  
who already knew.

Amy looked at Blaze with a smile on her face.


End file.
